It's Not Good For You
by Mayday Parker
Summary: Why is Robin so detemined to get Starfire back? Could he really be...jealous? This is a oneshot set for durring the eppy "Betrothed".
1. Default Chapter

Ok this was something I came up with after watching "Betrothed". Hope you like!

BTW this is set durring "Betrothed" k?

Disclaimer: I do not now and probably never will own the Teen Titans

It's Not Good for You

A one shot

**There he was, climbing up the side of the Tamaranean castle; using only two birdarangs. Why? His best friend was getting married. He had to stop her. There was no way he-the team was going to lose her. Why was he so determined? He claimed it was out of concern for the alien princess; the others claimed it was out of jealousy. **

"**Jealous? That's impossible! She's my best friend." The boy wonder silently scoffed as Cyborg's words ran through his head yet again. But that did arise a question in his mind. When he did reach her what was he going to say? He couldn't just order her to leave. He was just going to have to talk her out of it. No matter what he had to do, he wouldn't let her go through with the dark task set before her. **

**The brave hero suddenly stopped when he realized that he was only a yard below her balcony. He listened intently for a few moments trying to determine what she was doing. Then a small was heard from above him. It was a mixture of pain, loss, and unshed tears. He took a deep breathe to steady his pounding heart before climbing the rest of the way to the balcony. Upon reaching his destination ha grabbed the railing and swung himself over. He opened his mouth to say something but immediately stopped when he got a good look at the Tamaranean beauty. She was sitting with her back to him on the opposite end of the railing. She wasn't dressed in her usual purple clothes; she wore what the masked titan took as her princess clothes. She was donned in a pale blue spaghetti-strap top, which showed a little of her belly, and matching mini. She still wore her armguards and armband but now she also wore a silver circlet with a green jewel in the middle of her forehead. She was sitting with her legs curled beside her which revealed that she wore no shoes. The moon, or what Robin guessed was Tamaran's moon, shone brightly on the girl in front of him; only enhancing her beauty. The dark-haired teen had to give his head a hard shake to snap himself out of the trance she had unknowingly put on him. **

"**Starfire? Starfire!" Robin began to call quietly. At the sound of her name the princess spun around and jumped to her feet; in one graceful motion. As soon as she saw the face of her leader and best friend her face lit up. **

"**Gasp! Robin! Thank goodness you are..." She began as stepped towards him but quickly stopped herself. She couldn't let Robin see how miserable she was. She knew that if he knew she was unhappy he wouldn't rest until she smiled again.......one of the qualities she loved most about him. **

"**I trust you are enjoying your stay." She finished calmly as she stopped advancing. **

"**Come, on. We're getting out of here." Robin replied as he offered his hand out to her. At that moment Starfire had to fight the urge to say "yes". If she did she wouldn't have to marry that...that...thing. She could go back to Earth with him and all her friends but...then Tamaran would be destroyed. She could never do that. **

"**Oh, Robin...I am sorry. I can not." She sighed with pain as she turned her back to him. "Marrying him will save Tamaran. It is the right thing." She said more to herself than to him. **

"**But...Starfire." He choked as he walked towards her. Upon hearing his steps she slowly began to walk back to her room. For she knew that if she didn't Robin would put his arm around her, tell her everything would be alright and try to comfort her like he always did. That was just the way he was; it was his nature. But at that moment she couldn't handle that; knowing that it would be the last time she could feel his strong arms around her, last time to feel the warmth of his body against hers, the last time she would ever be happy. She knew that if she let him to close she couldn't resist his offer to help her escape. He was her weakness. **

**Robin was slightly surprised when he noticed Starfire was walking away from him. Normally, she liked it when he tried to comfort her. Why was this time different? Was she mad at him? **

"**No, that's not like her. But there is something wrong, I can tell." The Earth hero thought to himself. Starfire could still hear the sound of approaching steps made by the stubborn boy wonder which only caused her to quicken her pace. This little, I guess you could call it, "slow-motion cat and mouse chase" continued until Starfire, who had paid no attention whatsoever to where she was going, came face-to-face with a wall. **

**There was nowhere left to run. She was trapped. At this point Starfire felt her whole body begin to shake. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to calm herself, but it wasn't working. **

"**Starfire..." A voice whispered softly as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. **

"**Robin, please. This marriage will bring peace to my planet. It is good for everyone." She said in reply. Even though her back was still to her best friend she could tell he was shaking his head. **

"**No." He said calmly as he gripped both of her shoulders and carefully turned her around to face him; while pushing her back up against the wall.**

"**It's not good for you." He whispered calmly. At this point the alien princess noticed a something. Without her shoes on Robin now stood taller than her. This just made her feel weaker. She opened her mouth in a vain attempt to complain but no words come out. For the first time since Robin had arrived on her balcony, the young heroin didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do or how to react. Her mind told her to push Robin back and run while she still had the strength to do so; but her heart told her to stay and fall into the boy's warm embrace. **

**What the royal girl didn't know was that the strong and seemingly solid boy in front of her was just as scared as she was. All kinds of questions were flying around in his head. Like, if could face an entire army of robot commandoes feeling like he was facing as army of toy soldiers why did the kind, gentle, and innocent creature know as Starfire scare him? Would he still be doing this if it was Cyborg or Raven getting married instead of Starfire? Could Cyborg have been right about him being jealous? **

"**Cyborg couldn't have been he?" The former circus star thought. But that did bring up another question; if he was jealous did that mean he wanted Starfire as more than just his best friend? The Gothem wonder let out a small sigh as he gently touched girl's cheek. Maybe just maybe...**

"**Robin." The Tamaranean's voice broke through his thoughts. "If you can not be happy for me, then perhaps you should not..." The rest of her sentence never made it out because Robin had stopped her, for those had been the words he just couldn't bare to hear from her. He still had one last argument; one last chance to change her mind and he wasn't going to let it slip away. In a split-second realization Robin had leaned down and captured her lips in his. **

**The girl's eyes grew to three times their size as she felt Robin gently push up against her. The sudden kiss had seriously surprised the alien girl to say the least but she found she could not push him away; in fact the only thing her body was agreeing to was letting her kiss him back, which really was fine with her. Starfire smiled against Robin's mouth as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Unlike Robin, the fiery redhead knew exactly what these emotions were. She knew that she had loved him since the moment she first met him. **

**The teenage leader had never meant to kiss her, but as soon as he had realized what she was going to say something inside him had just snapped. And he kissed her out of pure reflex. He was just about to pull back and apologize when he realized Star's arms were around his neck; she had already let one of her hands slip up into his onyx locks, and she was kissing him back. It was too late to quit now. Robin's hands had never left from their perch on the girl's shoulders; so he slowly let one of them drift to the side of her waist as he pushed against her harder, deepening the kiss. **

**They stayed this way for a long time until a knock which was followed by a voice at the door which sounded through the room, causing them both to turn to look at the door. The two teens recognized Galfore's voice immediately. **

"**It is almost moonset, my dear Princess. You must hurry." His voice was sad and filled with worry. **

"**Starfire you're not going to..." Robin began but Starfire put a finger to his lips to silence him. **

"**I most Robin but there is something I wish to tell you beforehand." She replied as she moved her head so her mouth was next to his ear. She began to whisper her words so quietly as not to break the moment. When she had said everything she had wanted to she pulled her head back to face him. **

"**I promise you that, Robin." She said gently as she kissed his cheek. Deciding that no more words needed to be said Robin simply smiled and nodded his head. **

"**I most go. Good-bye, Robin." She said sadly as she forced herself to breakaway from Robin's arms and began to walk towards the door. Still Robin said nothing. Starfire reached out and put a shaking hand on the door, pausing only slightly before she opened it and ran through.**

"**Good-bye, Starfire." Robin whispered quietly to the disappearing figure. **

****

Yeah, I know I need to update "I'm Sorry" but I've been having a brain block. Writing something like this usually helps me unblock myself. Besides this is going to be fluffy. I stink at writing fluffy stuff so I need all the practice I can get.

Please Review!

ï½œ


	2. Explanation Page

Explanation Page

**Howdy folks!**

**I've been getting a lot of reviews that have been asking me to update; well I would just like to clarify that "It's Not Good For You" was indeed a one-shot. I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear. It was the way I ended it wasn't it? When I do one-shots I like to leave people hanging.**

**Next, I'd like to thank everyone for the nice reviews and compliments! They were most appreciated! As you can obviously tell, I'm an inexperienced writer so all the support is very welcome! **

**Thirdly, I was wondering if you wanted me to turn this into a story. I was thinking about doing a "Betrothed" rewrite anyway. Ok, I'll leave this decision up to you. After finishing "I'm Sorry" I was going to do either a "How Long Is Forever?" or "Betrothed" rewrite.**

**Which should I do? It's up to you. **


End file.
